Aren't You My Son?
by Jaromira
Summary: Lee is desperate to find his mother, Sue. When he does, reality decides to hit him, and hard. Spoilers for episode 46 on.


Lee is desperate to find his mother, Sue. When he does, reality decides to hit him, and hard. Spoilers for episode 46 on. I understand that in canon, the cloning pod looks different, but it didn't feel right to me. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I feel as if Lee might be out of canon.

* * *

I will get my mom back was the only thing running through his mind. Lee Ping was determined to see his mother. Not the clone of his mother, but his mother. His mother, who had raised him and taken care of him. His math teacher and tutor and chaperone and one who had taught him to be a decent person, who nagged him to do his homework even when he was finished with it, who grounded him for a year because of a stupid prank he knew he didn't do but couldn't prove otherwise. His mom, the one who hugged him when he was scared, the one who told him he loved him when something went wrong and he thought it was his fault. Sue Ping, his mother.

Lee and Jenny were at the cloning facility faster than he anticipated. He was determined not to break down in tears because he was getting him mom back. It wouldn't help them, and they didn't have the time.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked. Lee only nodded, not sure he could trust his voice. She gave him a concerned look, but didn't pester him any further. She probably assumed it was because of Lynch refusing to let them do what they needed to. He opened the door and stood in the doorway, eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape.

The cloning facility was not what he expected. There were rows upon rows of small tubes. Lee went to examine one of them. There was only a label of whose DNA was sitting in the tube. Commencing further inspection, Lee noticed a tube going into the wall. Probably leading to cloning pods for mass reproduction.

"Petty," he mumbled, remember what happened when Biffy had opened his pod chamber underneath Brandy's apartment. When he looked down the wall, he noticed that there were cells as well, similar to the holding cells Jenny and Tina had been locked in earlier. He quickly ran down, hoping his mother was there instead of her DNA in one of the small bottles lining the walls. As he looked at them, he noticed some of the bottles closer to the top were empty. He ran faster, desperate to see his mother. Lynch had said she was alive, right? She couldn't be gone.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Jenny yelled at him.

"Finding my mom!" he yelled back at her. He didn't see her send him a confused look.

Three cells down, he saw his mother and almost broke down right then and there. She was laying on a bench with a needle jammed into her arm. Blood was coming out of the needle in a tube. With another needle jammed into her other arm, there was an I.V. sitting by the bench. The blood stopped coming out and instead went into a machine that made a loud noise. Once it stopped, he assumed whatever the machine had extracted was going to the cloning pods. Lee wanted to scream at his mom to wake up, but he doubted that it would work.

Lee then heard footsteps. They didn't sound like Jenny's. They sounded robotic and clunky. Turning around, Lee saw a single robot standing in front of him with a gun aimed at his chest. He instinctively kicked it out of the robot's hands. It just stood there, not moving.

"Are you deactivated," he said to himself. Slowly coming closer, he hit the button the robot's neck to shut it off for good measure.

"Jenny?" He yelled.

"Over here," she replied. She had been slammed into a blank wall. He ran over.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned that she was harmed.

"Yeah, just peachy. That stupid robot snuck up behind me. I managed to kick it over there. Might have knocked some wiring loose or something."

"That would explain why it didn't attack me," Lee concluded. He helped Jenny up and led her to his mom's cell. On the way to the cell, Lee ripped out one of the robot's arms aggressively. It wasn't the best idea, but Lee needed the arm to unlock his mom's cell, and it helped him get out some of his aggression. Lee quickly ran to his mother's cell, Jenny following quickly behind.

"Wow," Jenny muttered. He ignored her and instead focused on opening the cell. Once the blue containment shield dropped, Lee ran to his mother. She was slowly waking up.

"Mom," he yelled. She looked up slowly. He noticed the bags under her eyes. His mom was in front of him. She was alive. She was right there. His mother looked at her arm. She pulled the needle removing blood from her system out of her arm. She winced a little bit, and Lee winced as well. She ripped a bit of her shirt off and wrapped her arm with it. Once everything was taken care of, she noticed him. Her eyes went what seemed to be ten times wider. Lee couldn't hold it any more. He ran and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder.

"You're alive." she cried.

"Yeah, I'm alive," he croaked out, tears pricking his eyes.

"They told me that you had died when we ran," she cried. "They said they shot you and killed you. They told me you and your father had died."

"What, when did we run?" Lee asked. Something wasn't right. He didn't know what.

"My baby boy. I remember how you liked to be called 'The Serpent' when you were four. I remembered you and your father every day. I missed you so much." She looked at him at arms length. "What did you do to your hair?" she asked. Lee's heart sunk into his stomach. It had just been a suspicion in the back of his head, nagging at him. He had told Biffy because the big guy was right there and his life was falling apart and he was making stupid assumptions. He hadn't wanted it to be true, but here it was, the proof was directly in front of him.

"Sue," he said tentatively, trying not to cry right then and there. "I'm not the Serpent. I'm not your son." She looked completely shocked. "Who are you!" she screamed, scrambling away from him and acting like a scared cat.

"Mom," he cried out, tears falling down his face. "I'm the son of your clone. My older half-brother is the one you want. He's the one you're thinking of. He's the one you raised, not me." His voice was rising quickly. He hadn't wanted to be right. His mother wasn't here. She hadn't raised him. One of her clones had. This wasn't the person who raised him. Neither him nor the Serpent had been with this woman. He probably remembered her, while Lee just had memories of a fake replication of this woman. The Sue Ping he remembered had probably disintegrated. He choked out more sobs, feeling his world fall apart all over again. His dad probably knew. He was almost completely certain that his father knew that his wife was locked up and being cloned . Did the Serpent know that his mother was locked up?

Lee then looked at Sue. She had slowly removed the I.V. and wrapped up the wound. He may not have known this woman, but his frustrating half-brother did. He may not know this Sue Ping, but there were people who did, and he couldn't leave her here to be cloned over and over again, ruining more lives.

"We need to get out of here," he whispered. She looked up. She had determination in her eyes that he had seen so many times. The most recent being when her clone had fought Blompkins in a clog gun war. She got up slowly. Lee could tell she was weak and hadn't been allowed to move much in the past sixteen years. He instinctively helped her up and let her lean on his shoulder. He was going to help her get out of Coral Grove. Even if he didn't know her, he was going to help her. No one was going to be cloned again.


End file.
